Fear of Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Miranda has Chef Remy Bones come over to her house for a visit. But things get tricky when Miranda's aunt Tessa pays a visits as well.


In Pennsylvania, Miranda was looking out her bedroom window and saw that the sun has gone down. She had to make sure the sun was completely down and the sky was dark. Once she saw the street lights go on, that was the signal.

Miranda took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "This is Homebase to Night Walker. Do you copy?"

A few seconds later, nothing.

"Night Walker! Do you copy?" Miranda repeated.

"How do you turn on this human contraption?!" A French accented voice came from the other end.

"Remy! I mean, Night Walker! You already have it turned on!" said Miranda.

"I do not understand why you make me carry around this walkie talkie thing!" It was Chef Remy Bones. He was walking down the darkened sidewalk of downtown Pennsylvania to Miranda's house. He wore a grey trench coat and matching pants and fedora. He wore black dress shoes, glasses, and a fake beard.

"Because this is a covert operation! We have to stay in touch while you're in cognito!" Miranda reminded her skeleton friend. "How's the disguise working out?"

"Fine. I am covered from my skull to my toe bones." Remy adjusted the scarf around his neck. "I feel wrapped up like a mummy!"

"Don't worry, you can peel off your threads once you're inside."

"Thank goodness for that. Because I'm coming in now!" Remy said happily as he arrived at Miranda's house. He walked up the steps and pushed the doorbell.

Moments later, Miranda opened the door and welcomed her friend inside. "Good to see you, Chef."

"And it's good to be seen, Miranda." Chef Remy said as he removed his disguise. "This fake beard was starting to itch!" He cleared his throat. "Anywho, I brought you a jar of my specially made spooked caramel!" He gave Miranda a candy jar full of tasty looking caramel candies.

"Oh, thank you, Remy! These are the best!" Miranda took a piece of spooked caramel, unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth. "MMMMM! So good!"

"But of course! I made it with the best scream cream!" The chef said proudly.

"Scream cream?" Miranda said as she ate another spooked caramel.

"Oui, it's a cream that's made from bone-chilling screams!" Remy raised his arms and loomed over Miranda in a spooky stance. He sighed. "But now, I'm fresh out of screams to make scream cream for my other recipes." He blinked. "Unless...Miranda! May you help me collect some fresh screams to make my scream cream?"

"Does Demi like to wear my Dad's musical tie?" Miranda said. "I'd be glad to help!" She paused. "Um, how exactly do I help collect screams?"

With a knowing smile, the skeleton chef took out a purple jar. "This magic jar is able to absorb screams!" He gave Miranda the jar. "Go ahead. Scream!"

Miranda let out a huge scream into the jar. She looked at the jar and saw a green light forming at the bottom of the jar.

"See that green?" Remy pointed to the green light. "It shows how much scream is collected inside. But it looks like that was hardly enough. Maybe we need a good scream of terror! Those are always the best!"

"Hmmm..." Miranda pondered for a moment. "I have an idea!"

* * *

All the lights in Miranda's house were turned off. The teenage girl was standing alone in the dark, holding the magic jar close to her.

Miranda wasn't fond of standing in the dark. But this was for her best skeleton friend. Feeling a tap om her shoulder, Miranda turned and looked right into Chef Remy's skull.

"BOOOOOO!" The skeleton wailed.

"EEEYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Miranda screamed. The jar's scream level was raised higher. The two friends look at the jar. It was raised by only a few inches.

"Eh, it's not as high as I hoped." Remy slumped.

"Dang it. I thought a good scare would work." said Miranda. "Maybe it's because I was ready for it." She tapped her chin. "Wait! I've got it!" She went to her laptop and began typing something.

"What are you skittering on that computer for?" asked Remy.

"For this." Miranda made sure the volume was up high. She held the jar up to the monitor and played the video.

A moment later, an ear-splitting scream came from the computer. Remy was so startled, he fell to the floor and broke into several pieces.

"Bingo bango! Jar's full!" Miranda screwed the lid shut on the jar. She looked over and saw Remy in pieces. "Oops. Sorry, Remy." She put down the jar and helped reassemble her skeleton friend.

"What was that?!" Remy asked as Miranda reattached his head.

"Just a video of scream sound effects! So, if you're ever low on screams, just go on the internet for some scream videos and collect them in the jar!"

"Sacré boo! I never would have thought of that! Merci, Miranda!" The impressed Remy connected his arms. "Don't forget my leg bones!"

Miranda chuckled. "How could I forget?" She was just about to grab the skeleton's leg bones when a knock came at the door. Miranda gasped. "Huh?! Mom and Dad can't be home! They're working the night shift!" She rushed to the door and looked out the peephole. She gasped even louder when she saw who was outside.

"Miranda! What's wrong?!" asked the skeleton.

Miranda didn't answer as she quickly grabbed Remy and rushed to the basement, opened the door, and tossed Remy inside. As the skeleton fell down the stairs, Miranda slammed the door, ran back to the front door to welcome her new guest. "Aunt Tessa! What a nice surprise!" She hugged her aunt. "Why didn't you call first?"

Miranda's aunt Tessa sighed, tucking a lock of her copper auburn hair behind her ear. "I dropped my phone in the toilet. I really don't want to talk about it."

The two walked inside. Miranda nearly sputtered when she saw Remy's leg bones still on the living room floor. "Uh, why don't we get a drink in the kitchen? Help yourself to anything in the fridge!" She escorted Tessa to the kitchen then scooped up Remy's legs and went down to the basement. "I can't believe I forgot the legs bones!" Miranda hissed under her breath.

"Is everything alright, Miranda?" asked Tessa.

"Uh, yeah, Auntie! Just...turning off the TV down here!" She rushed downstairs and found Chef Remy at the bottom of the stairs. "You okay?"

The skeleton gave her a sharp glare. "I was just fine until you literally threw me down a flight of stairs and into this dungeon! I could have broken a bone!"

Miranda quickly covered Remy's mouth. "SHHH! Number one! Don't let my aunt hear you!" She reattached the skeleton's legs to his body. "And number two: This is a basement! Not a dungeon!"

"Why is your aunt even here?!" asked Remy. "I thought you said you were going to be alone all night!"

"I was! But my aunt had a rough divorce and she's still healing! She's...y'know, lonely. So she stops by here every now and then." Miranda explained. "So, you gotta lay low until she leaves!"

Miranda rushed back upstairs and saw her aunt looking at the jar of Remy's spooked caramel candies. "Sorry about that, Auntie!" Miranda opened the candy jar and offered it to Tessa. "Want some caramel candy?"

Tessa smiled for the first time since she arrived. "Yes, please." She took a candy, unwrapped it, and popped it into her mouth. "MMMM! Oh, my!" She covered her mouth. "These are delicious!" Her green eyes wrinkled with delight.

"Yeah, a friend made them for me, he's a real good chef. Have a seat." Miranda offered her aunt a chair at the dinner table. "So, how are you? Can I get you a drink?"

"Doing good. And yes, thank you." Tessa said politely. "And how are you doing?"

"Good, working hard at school and my babysitting job." Miranda said, getting two bottled waters out of the refrigerator. "How's your job?"

Tessa shrugged. "Same old, same old. At least I have good kids to work with."

"That's always important. I bet they're good to you because they want to learn the language of love." Miranda said with a playful wink.

But Tessa's smile fell a little. "Yeah, love..."

Knowing she may have accidentally brought up her aunt's post-break up blues, Miranda tried to change the subject. "So, um, want to watch some TV? We can watch The Big Bite! There's a new episode on tonight!"

Tessa perked right up. "Great idea! That's my favorite show!"

"Really? I had no idea!" said Miranda as she and her aunt walked to the living room. "My friend got me into this show. I wasn't really a fan of cooking shows, but he changed all that."

"Sounds like you have a very good friend." said Tessa.

Miranda smiled. "I sure do." Grabbing the remote, Miranda turned on the TV and The Big Bite was on. "I'll go make some popcorn." She went into the kitchen and saw Remy poke his skull out of the basement door.

"There's a new episode of "The Big Bite" tonight?!" the skeleton asked in excitement.

"Remy?! What are you doing?!" Miranda hissed. "You have to stay out of sight! My aunt cannot see you! She'll be terrified!"

Remy sighed. "I understand, mon chère. I shall go now. Goodbye." The sad skeleton clacked down the basement stairs.

_'Poor Remy.'_ Miranda thought as she got out the popcorn. _'I wish I didn't have to hide him. He maybe a skeleton, but he's one of the best friends I could ever have. I shouldn't be ashamed of my best friends.'_

Miranda put a bag of popcorn into the microwave. But once she pressed the button, all the lights went out.

Miranda let out a scream. She heard her aunt's scream from the living room. "Don't worry, Aunt Tessa! I just have to check the circuit breaker in the basement." Miranda went down to the basement. It was pitch black. "Yeesh. I should have brought a flashlight."

"Allow me." A light came on, only revealing Remy's skull.

"AAAHHHHH!" Miranda jumped back. "Dude! Don't do that!" She put a hand over her chest.

"Sorry, Miranda." The skeleton handed his human friend the flashlight. "I do like the dark, but we must have power in the house."

"Thanks, Bones." Miranda looked around. "Just got to find the circuit breaker and I'm out of here."

"Miranda? Who are you talking to?"

Gasping, Miranda spun around and saw Tessa coming down the stairs. "Aunt Tessa?! What...are you doing down here? I got the lights covered." she said sweetly.

Tessa looked rather sheepish. "Well, I...was not very comfortable being in the dark by myself." she admitted.

Miranda would scoff at this. But then again, she wasn't comfortable being alone in the dark either.

Tessa looked around. "Is someone else down here? I heard another voice."

Miranda tried to find the perfect excuse, but then she heard the voice of Chef Remy himself.

"That would be me!" Chef Remy came in wearing an impromptu disguise. He wore his beard and glasses, but he also wore a beige trench coat and a pair of grey pants and brown slippers. Miranda instantly recognized them as her father's clothing.

Miranda exhaled in relief.

"Chef Remy Bones, at your service." The disguised skeleton greeted.

Tessa gasped in awe. "I know you! You were the chef that won that episode of The Big Bite!" She took Remy's hand and shook it vigorously. "It is an honor to actually meet you in person!"

"I am the one who feels honored to meet such an enchanting woman." Chef Remy graced Tessa's hand with a sweet kiss. Tessa's face turned pink.

"Okay, guys!" Miranda broke them apart before Tessa noticed Remy's hand was solid bone. She cleared her throat. "You see, Auntie, Chef Remy is the friend I told you about. We met at the Scare B&B where I babysit Vampirina Hauntley."

"Oui! In fact, if you'll allow me, I would like to cook a spooktacular meal for you, Mademoiselle Tessa." Chef Remy said with a polite bow.

Tessa giggled. "I'd be delighted!"

Chef Remy went upstairs as Tessa fanned herself. "Oh, he's such a gentleman!"

"Don't get too excited, Auntie." said Miranda. She could tell right away her aunt was swooning over Chef Remy.

Hearing this, the sadness started to creep on Tessa's face again. "You're right. I shouldn't." With a heavy sigh, she trudged up the stairs.

Miranda felt a twinge of remorse. _'Guess my aunt's afraid to fall in love again.'_ she thought. "Auntie."

"Hmm?"

The compassionate niece put a hand on her aunt's shoulder. "I know you've been through a lot. And it can be hard to love someone again, but...it wouldn't hurt to have a friend. And Remy is one of the greatest, most big-hearted friends I've ever had. You can trust him."

And her words touched Tessa. She smiled and hugged Miranda. "Thank you, Sweetie. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a friend."

Miranda gave her aunt a kiss. "Now, let's go upstairs and have some world class grub!"

* * *

Miranda and Tessa had set the table as Chef Remy put the finishing touches on dinner. Miranda breathed in the wonderful smell of Remy's cooking. "Ahhh, smells like heaven in here!"

"I'm glad you think so, Miranda! Time for Chef Remy Bones' special scalloped potatoes!" Chef Remy presented the mouth watering meal to the table.

The party of three sat down and enjoyed their meal. Miranda and Tessa almost passed out from the delicious taste of Chef Remy's meal. "This stuff could make a grown man cry!" Miranda said, her mouth tingling from the tasty food.

Chef Remy felt light as a feather. "Merci, ladies! This is my first time making it!"

"Well, you nailed it!" said Miranda.

"This is the most amazing meal I've ever had!" Tessa exclaimed. "All I can say is incroyable!"

"Incroyable? You speak French, Miss Tessa?" asked Remy.

Tessa nodded. "Oui! In fact, I teach it at Miranda's school!"

Remy's eye sockets lit up behind his glasses. The two began conversing in French, so much that not even Miranda could keep up. Sure, she could use her haunted heart powers to ace French class, but that would be cheating and Miranda knew better.

As they spoke in French, Miranda noticed the happy glow returning to her aunt's face. She also saw Chef Remy have the same glow. They were so engaged in their conversation, they hardly touched their food!

* * *

After a wonderful dinner and conversation, Tessa was ready to leave. "Thank you for having me over, Miranda!" She hugged her beloved niece. "And merci, Chef Remy! I hope to see you again soon!"

"Oui, mon cher. Until we meet again." The lovesick skeleton graced Tessa's hand with a kiss. Tessa began to swoon in a fit of giggles. After Remy helped Tessa put on her coat, he graciously opened the door for her. "Au revoir, Tessa."

"Au revoir." Tessa sighed lovingly as she left.

"Sounds like you fell for my aunt like a sack of bricks." said Miranda once the door closed.

Remy took off his glasses, clothes, and fake beard. "Indeed! I have never met a human who makes my bones tingle like she does!" He giggled excitedly. "But alas and alack, I cannot be with her. Being a skeleton, my bones would terrify her!"

Miranda patted her friend's bony shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Remy. People can't help the way they look and nobody is perfect. I know you want to find that special someone. But it'll happen one day, you'll see." She smiled. "And I'll always be there to support you." The kind-hearted human hugged the skeleton.

"Thank you, Miranda." Remy said as he hugged Miranda. "You make this old skeleton feel-"

The door suddenly opened and Tessa walked inside. "Sorry, Miranda! I forgot my car keys-" She froze when she saw Remy without his disguise.

"Auntie!" Miranda yelped. She looked at Remy, who froze like a statue. She looked at Tessa, who looked white as a ghost.

Miranda tried to talk her way out of this one. "Uh-"

Tessa fainted.

"Tessa! Oh, no!" Remy clacked over to help the fallen woman.

Miranda heaved a sigh. "This is gonna be a longer night than I thought."

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
